


"Good Girl!"

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (guess that's canon tho), Canon Compliant, Canon Slavery, During Canon, Gen, Mention of Death Threats, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mention of blood, Slavery, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "Good girl!" they said and meant it, too.Flashfic.
Relationships: Koala & Fisher Tiger
Series: The Women of One Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	"Good Girl!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the prompt challenge from the Woman!WantedZine discord.  
> The prompt for this was: "Praise". I think I may have done it justice?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Good girl!" they said and meant it, too.

She was a good girl when she smiled.

She was a good girl when she worked.

She was a good girl when she did what she was told.

Her fellow slaves took care to tell her from the beginning that being anything other than a good girl meant certain death.

That it would spell unimagined horrors and terrible cruelty for everybody involved and she needed to behave.

Not conforming to the rules that governed the place meant she’d never see her home again.

So she was a good girl and good girls smiled.

Not to smile in the face of the cruel punishments that were dished out to anyone with so much as a finger out of line was bad.

Deciding not to smile when she was subjected to the punishment herself and had to count to twenty while being hit was bad.

Not smiling when one of her fellow slavers was beaten to death before her very eyes and the blood spurted out-… was bad.

She did her best to be a good girl and smiled and smiled and smiled until her cheeks ached and her face hurt.

* * *

Then came the Sun Pirates and with them they brought freedom to the slaves of Mariejoise.

It was new.

It was terrifying.

It made her body shake and tremble.

Suddenly, she wasn’t ordered to smile any more.

Suddenly, she didn’t need to be a good girl any longer.

Up was down and down was up and it took her a long, long time until she understood.

When she thought she had grasped what they were getting at, what they wanted of her, on their ship, she decided to test the limits. What was allowed? What was okay? Was she allowed to steal the captain’s hat?

On a whim, following an insane impulse that dared her and grew stronger within her every single day, she finally put together enough of her courage to try.

It was easier than she’d anticipated and before long, she held the treasure in her hands. Fisher Tiger’s bandana was held gingerly, carefully between her small fingers. The captain of the Sun Pirates opened his eyes, having woken up from his slumber at the theft and was looking at her evenly.

She gulped and smiled wide, eyes blown open and her body trembling from the effort not to kneel before him. Her knees locked in fear.

Then, his eyes closed and he grinned, sharp teeth littering his mouth and her gaze couldn’t help but be drawn towards them. He laughed and said, “Well done! Would you give that back to me?” and held out a hand.

Almost without thought, hypnotised by the stark contrast to her previous owners’ behaviour, she handed it back to him, her small hands looking even tinier in his.

But her shoulders relaxed. And for once, she didn’t smile.

Not even when he praised her.

“Good girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> First work under 500 words... noice! :D
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're in the mood to~


End file.
